Another Love
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Sasuke yang hanya menjadikan Sakura sebagai mainan dan Sakura yang menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelarian. Bisakah keduanya bersatu dalam ikatan bernama cinta?/AU, Gaje,  miss TYPO, dll/SasuSaku pair/mind to RnR?/DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

"Kyaa… Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Kyaaa…!"

Sasuke mendecih saat lagi-lagi mendengar suara teriakan para fan girlsnya yang begitu memekakkan telinga, setiap saat selalu begitu. Sasuke memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, hanya saja, mendengar teriakan histeris di pagi hari saat kau baru saja sampai di sekolah adalah hal yang menyebalkan bukan?

"Minggir! Biarkan aku lewat!"

"…"

"Hey bodoh! Kau tidak dengar apa? Biarkan aku lewat!"

"…"

"Pantat ayam sialan! Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, AKU MAU LEWAT!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan terakhir itu, Sasuke merasakan sebuah benda dilempar ke arahnya dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"…"

SIING.

Hening. Semua menatap tidak percaya ke arah gadis berambut soft pink yang baru saja melemparkan bukunya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tampak sedikit shock, pasalnya, baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang berani berlaku kasar terhadapnya.

"Hey pantat ayam! Kalau mau bikin sensasi jangan di tempat umum, kau mengganggu jalanku tahu!" ucap gadis itu congkak, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang kesal saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Jalannya yang seharusnya mulus tanpa cacat menuju kelasnya itu harus terhambat dengan adanya Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat para gadis-gadis di sekolah itu berkumpul mengelilinginya.

'Pantat ayam? Dasar pinky!' Sasuke berdecak dalam hati, meski begitu wajahnya tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat seraya sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri memberi celah untuk gadis pink itu lewat.

Sang gadis itu pun segera melangkah pergi melewati Sasuke dengan gaya angkuhnya setelah sebelumnya mengambil bukunya yang telah dengan sukses menghantam kepala Sasuke.

'Sakura Haruno,' batin Sasuke saat membaca name tag gadis tersebut.

'Baiklah, kau akan menjadi mainanku selanjutnya, nona Haruno,' batin Sasuke lagi kali ini disertai sebuah seringai tipis.

.

.

.

**Summary : **Sasuke yang hanya menjadikan Sakura sebagai mainan dan Sakura yang menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelarian. Akankah keduanya bersatu dalam ikatan bernama cinta?

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

Oh ya don't like don't read, so jangan di flame ok?^^

**Disclaimer : ** Saia lupa ¬_¬ #dijitak

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku GaaSaku

**Genre : **Romance/ Hurt/comfort / Friendship

•

•

•

**Another Love**

"Sakura, tangkap!" Sakura yang mendengar suara teriakan itu sontak berbalik dan refleks menangkap benda yang dilemparkan kepadanya.

"_Nice catch!_" puji pria berambut merah yang baru saja melemparkan tasnya ke arah Sakura tersebut.

"Uhk… Gaara! Kau mengagetkanku tahu! Lagipula, apa-apaan tasmu ini?" ujar Sakura sebal karena mendapatkan serangan tas yang tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha, gomen ne Sakura! aku titip tasku ya, kita kan sekelas. Aku ada pertemuan mendadak di ruang osis!" ujar Gaara seraya berlari-lari kecil di koridor.

"Dasar seenaknya saja! Kau berhutang padaku, oke?"

"Iya iya hahaha."

"Kau akrab sekali dengan Gaara, Sakura. kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?" tanya gadis pirang di sebelah Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Hhh… itu tidak mungkin, Ino. Dia sudah punya pacar," jawab Sakura lesu, tampak jelas raut kekecewaan di wajah cantiknya.

"Oh ya? siapa?"

"Matsuri, anak kelas sebelah. Sudah dua bulan ini mereka pacaran."

"Dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana? Gaara menyukainya, tidak ada hak untukku mengganggu hubungan mereka meski aku sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak SMP."

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ino, bukannya bermaksud mengabaikan, tapi karena Sakura tahu bahwa Ino sudah mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan sendiri itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Hhh… ayolah Saku, kau sudah menyukainya sejak dulukan? Kenapa tidak mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanmu saja?"

"Aku tidak mau menghancurkan persahabatan kami."

"Setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu lebih lega."

"Sudahlah, jangan membahasnya lagi, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya," ujar Sakura kemudian tepat saat mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

XxXxX

.

"Gaara! Kau tidak lupa hutangmu padaku tadi pagi kan?" ujar Sakura seraya sedikit menyeringai saat jam istirahat tiba.

"Hutang? Hutang apa?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Ihh! Kau jangan pura-pura lupa ya! aku kan sudah baik mau membawakan tasmu yang super berat itu!" kata Sakura seraya meninju-ninju kecil lengan Gaara.

"Hahaha, iya iya. Aku tidak lupa kok. Kau mau apa?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum melihat wajah sahabatnya yang sudah kusut akibat ulahnya itu.

"Aku mau ka-"

"Hoy Gaara! Ada yang cari tuh!" suara teriakan nyaring menginterupsi perkataan Sakura sekaligus mengalihkan pandangan Gaara.

"Aa… Matsuri." ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum saat melihat perempuan berambut coklat yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Gomen Sakura, aku ada janji makan siang di atap sekolah bersama Matsuri hari ini. Hutangku nanti saja ya!" ucap Gaara lagi seraya beranjak menuju luar pintu tempat Matsuri berada.

Sakura yang ditinggalkanpun hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kecewa.

'Padahal aku ingin memintanya mentraktirku di kantin,' batin Sakura kecewa.

"Hey Sakura, kau mau ke kantin tidak?" tanya Ino.

"Ah iya, bareng yuk." Jawab Sakura mengiyakan.

Mereka berduapun berjalan bersama menuju kantin, selama perjalanan, Sakura lebih banyak diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu, hingga tidak sadar ia menabrak seseorang di depannya.

BRUKK.

"Aa.. go-gomen, aku tidak lihat," ujar Sakura terbata-bata karena kaget.

"Hn, lain kali gunakan matamu, pinky." Suara datar nan dingin itu memaksa Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya dan membuat kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pinky, pantat ayam?" kata Sakura tidak terima.

"Hn, tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi di sekolah ini yang mempunyai rambut aneh sepertimu?"

"Kau fikir rambutmu tidak aneh eh? Rambutmu itu mengingatkanku dengan bokong ayam tetanggaku tahu!" ujar Sakura sengit, dan itu sukses membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke.

"Err.. Sakura, sudah yuk. Sebaiknya kita segera ke kantin," ujar Ino seraya menarik Sakura menjauh dari tempat itu, hal yang tepat karena di tempat itu sudah nampak beberapa murid yang bermunculan karena penasaran.

"Uhk, Ino! Kau apa-apa sih?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Kau yang apa-apan jidat! Bisa-bisanya kau mencari masalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah!"

"A-apa? Pangeran sekolah? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ino terkejut.

"Bu-bukan, aku tahu kok! Hanya saja aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah pangeran sekolah. Pantas saja para siswi hobi mengelilinginya," ujar Sakura polos.

"Hhh… harusnya kau sadar saat melihat wajahnya yang tampan itu, tapi wajar juga sih, kau kan hanya melihat Gaara."

"Uhk, Ino! Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu dong!" ujar Sakura tersipu.

"Tapi benar kan? Hehe," balas Ino semakin menggoda Sakura.

"Uhk, diamlah!"

"Iya iya, jangan marah dong!"

XxXxX

.

"Gaara, kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sakura saat jam pulang telah tiba.

"Iya, aku mau menjemput Matsuri di kelasnya dulu."

"Mmm… akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang dengan Matsuri," ujar Sakura pelan namun tetap bisa terdengar oleh Gaara.

"Wajarkan? Dia pacarku," ujar Gaara santai.

"tapi aku ingin kau pulang bersamaku."

DEG.

Hening, tak ada yang bersuara baik Gaara maupun Sakura. Sakura sendiri merutuki dirinya yang telah mengucapkan kata-kata tabu tersebut, jelas sekali kalau Sakura cemburu dengan Matsuri. Yah, sejak awal Sakura sadar kalau ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik, dia tahu kalau Gaara mengetahui tentang perasaannya. Untunglah Gaara tetap bersikap biasa, walau rasanya sakit, namun Sakura lega juga, setidaknya persahabatan mereka tidak hancur.

"Saku-"

"Ah! Lupakan! Lupakan yang barusan tadi, oke? Sekarang cepat kau temui Matsuri di kelasnya, dia pasti sudah menunggu! Ayo ayo," ujar Sakura memotong seraya mendorong pelan punggung Gaara keluar kelas.

Gaarapun hanya menurut, tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia segera meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di dalam kelas. Pemuda itu tidak tahu, bahwa saat ia melangkah semakin jauh meninggalkan gadis itu, semakin banyak pula air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi sang gadis.

'Kami-sama, tolong…' rintih Sakura dalam tangisnya, tanpa menyadari keberadaan sepasang onyx yang sedari tadi memerhatikan dirinya.

XxXxX

.

"Hoy Teme." Panggil seorang pemuda berambut blonde di samping Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Kapan kau akan punya pacar lagi?"

"Memang kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke balik yang dengan sangat tumbennya tidak memakai sebutan 'Dobe' meski dirinya baru saja dipanggil 'Teme'.

"Aku mau mendaftar jadi pacarmu."

"Uhuk-huk-uhuk..!"

"Loh? Kau kenapa Teme?" tanya Naruto panik saat melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja tersedak jus tomat yang saat itu sedang diminumnya.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Dasar Dobe! Aku masih normal tahu!" ujar Sasuke marah.

"Hehe maaf, aku hanya bercanda kok, tenang saja." Ujar Naruto nyengir.

"Bercandamu menyebalkan."

"Habis, kau belum juga punya pacar sejak sebulan putusmu dengan mantanmu, apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"Ck, jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis itu, dia hanya mainanku."

"Iya iya. Terus? Kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum juga mendapatkan pacar? Biasanya kau akan dapat penggantinya dalam kurun waktu satu minggu."

"Hn."

"Ayolah, Teme. Apa kau tidak risih melihat pandangan para siswi yang seolah mau memangsamu hidup-hidup? Aku saja yang berada di sampingmu menjadi risih. Ini tidak akan separah ini kalau kau sudah mempunyai kekasih," ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"Hn, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah mendapatkan gadis yang pas untuk menjadi mainanku kali ini, hanya saja, sepertinya agak sedikit susah," ucap Sasuke menyeringai, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran dengan satu alis terangkat.

XxXxX

.

Hari kamis, adalah hari yang sangat disukai Sakura sejak dua bulan ini. Alasannya? Itu karena hari kamis adalah hari piketnya dengan Gaara, dan itu berarti dia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu berdua dengan Gaara tanpa Matsuri di antara mereka.

Tetapi kali ini beda, Sakura tidak menginginkan hari ini seperti biasanya. Gadis itu bahkan merutuki keputusannya yang tetap datang ke sekolah hari ini.

Sejak pagi, ia sama sekali tidak bicara dengan Gaara, sama seperti saat ini, saat mereka berdua menyapu kelas dengan perasaan canggung satu sama lain.

Sakura terlihat serius saat duduk di bangkunya seusai menyimpan sapu yang baru saja digunakannya, murid lain yang piket bersama mereka telah pulang dan Gaara sedang membuang sampah di lantai bawah.

Emerald gadis itu tampak begitu serius saat hatinya sudah memantapkan keputusan yang baru saja ia buat. Ya, ia sudah memutuskan.

Tidak ada jalan lain bagi Sakura, saat ini ia hanya akan berdua dengan pria pujaannya saat pria itu kembali dari aktifitasnya. Dan inilah kesempatannya, kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam.

Ya, apapun hasilnya harus ia terima. Gadis itu sadar, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa maju jika ia tetap tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Meski begitu, walau Gaara telah usai merapikan tasnya, Sakura belum juga mengatakan satu katapun. Bahkan saat pria itu sudah beranjak hendak meninggalkan kelas.

"Ga-Gaara!" panggil Sakura sebelum pria itu benar-benar meninggalkan kelas.

"Hn?" respon Gaara namun tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang membelakangi Sakura.

"Mmm... mu-mungkin kau sudah tahu ap-apa yang akan ku ka-katakan i-ini."

"…"

"A-aku sadar, ka-kalau kau pasti sudah menyadari perasaanku. A-aku, aku sudah berusaha menepisnya sebisa mungkin, percayalah. Ta-tapi…"

"…"

"A-aku tidak bisa! A-aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama gadis lain, a-aku tidak bisa jika kau tidak hanya melihatku seorang, a-aku tidak bisa mengubur perasaan ini."

"…"

"A-aku me-menci-"

"Hentikan!"

DEG.

Jantung Sakura seakan hendak keluar saat mendengar suara Gaara yang bergema dan cukup keras itu. Kenapa? Kenapa pria itu menghentikannya disaat ia hendak mengungkapkan perasaannya? Segitu tidak sukanya kah pria itu terhadap perasaannya sampai-sampai ia menghentikannya?

"Ga-Gaara a-"

"Hentikan itu Sakura! aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu darimu."

Kali ini air mata Sakura yang sejak tadi ditahannya menyeruak keluar, kenapa? Apa yang salah? Kenapa Gaara tidak ingin mendengar kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' terucap oleh bibirnya?

Padahal ia selalu mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Matsuri, kenapa dirinya tidak boleh?

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura berusaha tidak terisak.

"Kita sahabat bukan? Kau dan aku, selamanya akan begitu. Kumohon, jangan rusak persahabatan kita dengan kalimat itu."

"Ta-tapi aku mengucapkannya bukan sebagai sahabatmu! Tapi sebagai-"

"Cukup! Kita adalah sahabat, oke? Aku tidak ingin merusak ataupun mengubah hubungan yang telah terjalin di antara kita. Lagipula kau seharusnya sadar…"

Dan Sakura yakin, kalau kalimat yang akan Gaara ucapkan selanjutnya pasti akan membuat air matanya semakin deras.

"Bahwa aku mencintai Matsuri."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini terisak di ruangan itu sendirian. Mungkin ia terlihat seperti tidak berperasaan, tapi percayalah, dia sama sekali tidak ingin merusak persahabatannya dengan Sakura, dan menolak gadis itu dirasanya sebagai cara yang tepat.

Sakura tetap terisak di bangkunya meski ini sudah setengah jam semenjak Gaara meninggalkannya, entah mengapa ia belum berniat pulang ke rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Gaara. Miris bukan? Bahkan Gaara sama sekali tidak mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tdak mau mendengarku? Mendengar perasaanku? Hiks," ujar Sakura lirih di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya.

XxXxX

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, sudah dua hari pula Sakura tidak masuk sekolah-ini akan menjadi hari ketiga jika gadis itu masih tidak hadir-. Gaara tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya, bahwa ia khawatir, cemas dan merasa bersalah pada gadis itu.

Sudah berkali-kali Gaara mencoba menemuinya di rumah gadis itu, namun gadis itu tidak mau menemui siapapun. Sadar atau tidak, Gaara merasa sangat kehilangan saat Sakura tidak berada di sisinya, dan lebih merasa kehilangan saat Sakura tidak ingin menemui siapapun termasuk dirinya.

"Ohayou!"

Gaara masih memikirkan Sakura saat mendengar suara sapaan yang terasa familiar di telinganya, secepat kilat, ia mendongak dan melihat ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh sosok gadis berambut pink dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Sakura melangkah ringan menuju bangkunya, mengabaikan tatapan Ino yang sedari tadi meminta penjelasan darinya. Gaara baru saja hendak menyapa-sekaligus meminta maaf- pada Sakura saat pintu lagi-lagi terbuka dan menampakkan sosok guru yang akan mengisi pelajaran hari ini, dan Gaarapun mengurungkan niatnya.

Jam istirahat tiba, Gaara harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Ya, harus! Dia menolak Sakura tidak dengan maksud menyakiti gadis itu dan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka, yang ia inginkan adalah sebaliknya.

"Sakura," sapa Gaara pelan saat guru mereka telah meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Hm?"

"Aku minta maaf," kata Gaara seraya memandang tajam emerald Sakura.

"Hmmph! kau minta maaf untuk apa sih? Hey kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" balas Sakura dengan senyum riangnya.

"Saku-"

"Sudahlah, kita ini sahabat 'kan? Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku, kau benar, tidak seharusnya aku menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Hey, Matsuri sudah menunggumu, pergi sana!" usir Sakura saat melihat Matsuri di depan kelas mereka.

"ta-tapi-"

"Sudah sana, aku 'kan sudah bilang, lupakan! Jadi, anggap saja kejadian itu tidak pernah ada. Sekarang pergilah," kata Sakura seraya mendorong pelan punggung Gaara, Gaarapun segera beranjak menghampiri Matsuri.

"Sakura," panggil Ino pelan saat sosok Gaara tidak lagi terlihat di depan kelas mereka.

"Ya? Oh ya, maaf ya Ino, aku tidak mengabarimu dua hari ini, hehehe," jawab Sakura disertai senyum dan cengirannya.

"Hentikan senyum dan tawa palsumu itu Sakura! kau tidak perlu berpura-pura di depanku, aku mengerti perasaanmu," ujar Ino seraya menatap Sakura sendu.

Namun, bukannya menghentikan tawanya, Sakura malah semakin tertawa tidak jelas seperti orang kesetanan. Meski begitu, Sakura tertawa dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya.

"Hahaha, aku tidak bisa melupakannya Ino, sangat tidak bisa. Hahaha," ujar Sakura dengan air mata yang terus menganak sungai di pipi ranumnya.

"Aku… aku terlalu mencintainya, Hiks." Kali ini tawa Sakura berganti dengan isakan yang memilukan.

"Kenapa? Ini bahkan lebih parah dari penolakan, dia bahkan tidak mau mendengar perasaanku, Ino. Hiks" ucap Sakura tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan Ino hanya merangkul sahabatnya itu dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, sekarang ceritakan semua kepadaku, oke?"

Dan Sakurapun hanya mengangguk setuju.

XxXxX

.

"Sasuke-kun, jadilah pacarku!" ucap seorang gadis kepada Sasuke di tengah koridor sekolah, hal ini tentu menarik perhatian banyak orang, terutama para siswi.

Semua sisiwi ini sekolah ini tahu, bahwa Sasuke adalah tipikal lelaki playboy yang perlu diwaspadai, meski begitu, pernyataan cinta tidak pernah absen menghampiri pria itu.

Semenjak putus dari pacarnya sebulan lalu, tak jarang Sasuke mendapat pernyataan cinta dari beberapa siswi seperti saat ini. Meski begitu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ia terima. Hal ini tentu membuat para siswi heran, karena sang pangeran sekolah tersebut tidak pernah tidak mempunyai gandengan disetiap minggu sebelumnya.

"Hn, aku menolak," kata Sasuke cuek tanpa memedulikan raut kecewa gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun kenapa? A-aku rela kok bahkan jika kau hanya menjadikanku mainan," ucap gadis itu menunduk.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau, tipikal playboy sepertinya pastilah dengan senang hati akan menerima tawaran menggiurkan ini. Namun saat ini ada yang lebih bisa menyita perhatiannya, mainan yang sangat ingin dimainkan olehnya, dan dia berspekulasi bahwa mainan itu akan segera menjadi miliknya.

Tap Tap Tap.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah belakang kerumunan para siswi, pria itu segera tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat 'mainan' yang diincarnya tengah berjalan sambil melamun ke arahnya, tampaknya gadis itu tidak sadar akan kehadirannya dan para siswi yang tengah mengerumuninya ini.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja Karena aku sudah memiliki pacar," kata Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan gadis tadi.

"Pa-pacar? Tidak mungkin! Kami tidak pernah melihatmu bersama wanita manapun sejak sebulan ini," protes para siswi.

"Hn, mau bukti?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menyeringai lebar, pria itupun segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan langkah ringan, Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura yang masih tidak sadar akan keberadaannnya.

Sakura sendiri masih sibuk dengan lamunannya. Entahlah, yang pasti sejak kejadian dua hari yang lalu, tanpa sadar gadis jadi sering melamun.

Sakura masih terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sadar dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya, ia masih akan berjalan terus jika saja sebuah lengan tidak menarik tubuhnya dengan lembut, mendekapnya dan memberikan sentuhan hangat di bibirnya.

Sasuke merengkuh gadis yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya, entah mengapa sedikit terbesit dalam hati Sasuke untuk melindungi gadis itu. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, pria itu segera mencium bibir mungil gadis dalam rengkuhannya itu. Tetapi mencium saja tidak cukup baginya, bibir Sakura yang begitu menggoda memaksanya untuk mulai melumat bibir itu dengan lembut.

Sakura tampak terkejut saat mendapati bahwa seseorang tengah menciumnya saat ini. Meski begitu ia sama sekali tidak melawan, tidak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa hatinya kini memang membutuhkan kehangatan sebagai tempat pelariannya, dan ciuman Sasuke menawarkan kehangatan itu.

Sakura tidak dapat menolak kelembutan bibir yang tengah memagut lembut bibirnya itu, lagipula, rasa sakit hatinya akan penolakan Gaara seolah menjadi pendukung yang sangat baik untuk menerima ciuman itu sebagai pelarian untuknya.

Sasuke menyeringai saat Sakura mulai membalas ciumannya, awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin mencium sekilas saja untuk membuktikan perkataannya kepada para siswi yang kini tengah memandangnya cengo. Namun bibir Sakura yang terasa begitu lembut membuatnya menginginkan lebih, dan betapa bahagianya ia saat Sakura mengizinkannya mengecap apa yang ada di dalam mulut gadis tersebut.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di tengah lorong koridor sekolah. Saling berpelukan, saling berciuman. Berbagi saliva dan bertarung lidah. Ciuman panas keduanya membuat semua murid yang berada di tempat itu terpengarah melihatnya. Tidak, tidak semua. Karena ada seorang murid yang tengah memandang dengan tatapan marah ke arah mereka yang sampai saat ini masih asik dengan ciuman panasnya tanpa sadar bahwa mereka saling memanfaat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continue_**

A/N : Apdet fic baru lagi XD

Haha, Yuu sudah free nih, UN-nya udah berakhir, doain Yuu biar lulus ya! ^^

Oh ya, gimana cerita di atas? Keep or delete? Kurang percaya diri nih^^'a

Maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan, Yuu emang sengaja tidak ingin berlama-lama di romance GaaSaku, hehe^^'.

Yasudlah, pesan terakhir Yuu, harap **review** ok? XD

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hah hah hah hah," nafas Sakura nampak terengah-engah saat Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya, lebih tepatnya terpaksa menyudahi ciuman mereka dikarenakan kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin mendesak.

Wajah Sakura begitu memerah saat menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan, dan lebih memerah lagi saat menyadari bahwa mereka melakukannya di koridor sekolah dan menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid. Gadis itu kini sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri dan bersumpah tidak akan melamun di tempat umum lagi.

"Kalian lihat? Dia pacarku, iya 'kan sayang?" kalimat Sasuke memecah keheningan, matanya menatap datar ke arah kerumunan siswa yang masih tercengang dengan aksinya tadi kemudian beralih ke arah Sakura yang masih termangu.

Sakura yang sedikit lambat _loading_ pun terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke, gadis itu baru akan mengajukan protes saat dirasanya tangan Sasuke meremas lembut jari-jari tangannya seolah meminta Sakura untuk menyetujui kalimatnya itu.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke daerah sekitar, tampak puluhan murid yang kini menatapnya intens menunggu jawabannya. Sudahlah, tak ada salahnya bukan? Toh dia tidak punya pacar, lagipula jika ia mengatakan tidak, bukan tidak mungkin _image_nya berubah menjadi buruk karena berani berciuman dengan orang asing di tempat umum, benar tidak?

"I-iya," jawab Sakura sedikit ragu, membuat heboh seluruh murid yang berada di tempat itu.

Sasuke pun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jari-jari Sakura, pria itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Beberapa menit kemudian pria itu segera menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari tempat itu menuju kelas masing-masing dikarenakan bel masuk yang telah berbunyi nyaring.

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Sasuke yang hanya menjadikan Sakura sebagai mainan dan Sakura yang menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelarian. Akankah keduanya bersatu dalam ikatan bernama cinta?

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

Oh ya don't like don't read, so jangan di flame ok?^^

**Disclaimer : ** Saia lupa ¬_¬ #dijitak

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku GaaSaku

**Genre : **Romance/ Hurt/comfort / Friendship

•

•

•

**Another Love**

Sakura begitu bersyukur karena tiba di kelasnya beberapa detik sebelum Anko _Sensei_ tiba. Bukan karena takut telat di pelajaran guru _killer_ itu, tetapi karena untuk sementara ia bisa menghindari berbagai macam pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang sejak tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

Rasanya baru lima menit berlalu sejak Anko _Sensei_ memasuki kelas saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, jika saja tidak ada kejadian sebelumnya, Sakura pasti akan merasa bahwa jam pelajaran ini lebih lama dari pelajaran lainnya.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara saat Anko _Sensei _telah meninggalkan kelas.

"Y-ya?" jawab Sakura sedikit gugup, Gaara pasti akan menanyakan tentang ciumannya tadi dengan Sasuke.

"Kau kenal Uchiha?" Tanya Gaara mengitimidasi.

'Tuh 'kan…' batin Sakura.

"Aaa… umm.. me-memang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Aneh saja, setahuku kau tidak pernah akrab dengannya, tetapi tadi kalian berciuman mesra di koridor sekolah," jawab Gaara, nadanya terdengar lebih datar dari biasanya.

"Aaa… ano.. e-eto… ka-kami berpacaran," jawab Sakura kemudian, mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti perkataan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pacarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian dekat," ucap Gaara lagi seraya menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pacarmu," sebuah suara menginterupsi, membuat Sakura begitu bersyukur karenanya.

"Sa-Sasuke," gumam Sakura pelan saat melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas Sakura, pria itu segera membantu Sakura membereskan barang-barangnya lalu menarik tangan Sakura ikut bersamanya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, pulang," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura yang menurut saja itu pun segera berbalik menghadap Gaara untuk pamitan.

"Aa.. Gaara, aku pulang duluan ya. Titip salam untuk Matsuri," ujar Sakura dengan senyum mirisnya.

"Aku tidak pulang bersama Matsuri," ucap Gaara.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran, meski jauh di dalam hatinya ia begitu bahagia.

"Dia ada pelajaran tambahan," jawab Gaara singkat seraya merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Kalau gitu kita pulang bersama sa-"

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" ucap Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura, membuat Sakura menatapnya kesal karena dikatakan bodoh.

"Kau, pulang sendiri saja." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Gaara, sedang yang ditunjuk hanya menatapnya bingung.

"kami baru saja jadian, dan kuharap kau cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu acara pulang bersama kami meski Sakura adalah sahabatmu," ucap Sasuke tajam.

Gaara terdiam sebentar kemudian menatap Sakura sekilas, sedetik kemudian pria itu segera mengambil tasnya dan mulai beranjak keluar kelas.

"Sasuke benar, aku tidak akan mengganggu acara kalian. Silahkan pulang duluan, kurasa aku akan menunggu Matsuri hingga ia selesai," ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum lembut sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura memasang tampang kesal karenanya, ucapan Gaara yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu Matsuri begitu membuat hatinya sakit. Padahal pria itu bahkan tidak pernah menunggunya jika ia dapat pelajaran tambahan.

"Ini salahmu! Lihat, dia jadi bersama Matsuri lagi 'kan?" ucap Sakura seraya memukul pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Hn, memang kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sasuke cuek, membuat Sakura terdiam dan menunduk karenanya. Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar telak untuknya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau ini pacarku. Jadi sudah seharusnya kau pulang bersamaku," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Pacar? Itukan hanya bohongan, aku mengakuinya karena kau menciumku di tempat umum," jawab Sakura kesal.

"Terserah, pokoknya kau ini pacarku, titik. Sekarang ayo pulang!" ujar Sasuke egois seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

"Satu lagi, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau harus selalu pulang bersamaku," lanjut Sasuke, sedang Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya.

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan di tengah koridor sekolah menuju lantai bawah. Saat keluar dari kelas, Sakura sedikit menoleh ke belakang melihat kelas sebelah yang merupakan kelas Matsuri. Lagi-lagi hatinya begitu perih saat melihat Gaara yang duduk bersandar di depan kelas itu seraya membaca buku.

'Matsuri benar-benar beruntung,' batin Sakura miris.

"Naik," perintah Sasuke seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya. Saat ini mereka telah berada di halaman parkir sekolah mereka.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang naik, kuantar kau pulang," ulang Sasuke datar.

"Tidak mau," jawab Sakura cuek.

"Hn?"

"Kubilang tidak mau, aku mau jalan kaki saja," ujar Sakura seraya beranjak dari tempatnya, ia baru saja akan melangkah pergi saat tangan Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau ini, apa enaknya sih pulang jalan kaki?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Katanya pacaran? Kalau pacaran ya pulang barengnya harus jalan kaki, mana ada pulang bareng naik mobil?" ucap Sakura _innocent._

Sasuke sedikit cengo mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan, dari mana gadis itu mendapat teori asal seperti itu? Memang Sakura tidak bisa melihat apa? Sekarang itu sudah modern! Tidak ada lagi yang namanya jalan kaki! Kalau mau jalan kaki ya di desa sana! Maki Sasuke dalam hati, meski begitu wajahnya tetap menampilkan espresi seperti biasa.

"Sakura ka-"

"Kalau tidak mau jalan kaki, ya sudah. Aku pulang sendiri saja," ujar Sakura seraya melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi, tujuan awalnya 'kan hanya menjadikan Sakura sebagai mainannya, sekarang siapa yang dipermainkan?

Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi, pria itu lalu menelfon orang rumahnya untuk datang ke sekolah mengambil mobilnya. Biarlah kali ini dia yang mengalah, sebab, untuk menjadikan Sakura mainannya, pertama-tama dia harus membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta dulu padanya, maka dari itu dia harus menuruti keinginan gadis itu paling tidak saat ini.

Sakura tersenyum senang saat mendapati Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan wajah masam. Alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia tidak ingin naik mobil adalah karena gadis itu ingin menenangkan hatinya terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin menenangkan hati dan pikirannya dengan melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, hal yang sulit dilakukan bila mereka menggunakan mobil.

Begitu banyak hal terjadi hingga ia merasa lelah, terlebih melihat sikap Gaara yang bahkan tidak bereaksi saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia pacaran dengan Sasuke. Jujur saja, ia mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke bahwa mereka pacaran untuk sekedar melihat reaksi Gaara. Kini ia benar-benar kecewa karena ternyata pria berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya.

\(".)/\(.")/

"Sakura, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa berciuman dengan Sasuke? Aku bahkan mendengar rumor bahwa kalian pacaran," Tanya Ino di telfon, gadis berambut pirang itu bertanya dengan nada yang begitu tidak sabaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," ujar Sakura seadanya, ia memang tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa sampai berciuman dengan Sasuke. Ahh… inilah efek negative dari melamun.

"Kau bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?" protes Ino.

"Aku sedang melamun saat itu, Ino. Saat aku tersadar tiba-tiba saja ciuman itu sudah terjadi," ujar Sakura tidak bersemangat.

"Lalu? Tentang kau dan Sasuke yang berpacaran itu, apa itu benar?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Sasuke yang bilang, aku hanya mengikutinya saja," jawab Sakura.

"Astaga, Sakura! Kau ikut saja saat dia mengklaim kau sebagai pacarnya? Itu sama saja kau menerimanya sebagai pacarmu," ujar Ino seraya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Entahlah, Ino. Rasanya tidak ada ruginya juga," ujar Sakura seraya menerawang.

"Bukannya kau menyukai Gaara?"

"Aku sudah ditolak, kau tahu itu." jawab Sakura datar.

"Sakura, kau tidak berpikir untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelarian 'kan?" Tanya Ino pelan.

"Entahlah, mungkin iya. Rasanya saat ini aku butuh seseorang sebagai pengganti Gaara," jawab Sakura.

"Hhh… aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Sebaiknya kau waspada saja, kurasa Sasuke tidak serius denganmu," ujar Ino menasihati.

"Tidak masalah, toh aku juga tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya," ucap Sakura cuek.

"Kau tahu? Baru kali ini aku menemukan perempuan yang menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelariannya, biasanya Sasukelah yang mempermainkan mereka," ujar Ino sedikit takjub.

"Hahaha," tawa Sakura hambar, ia tidak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa untuk Ino kali ini.

"_So?_ Kau sudah menyerah soal Gaara?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak, rasanya aku tidak bisa menyerah. Aku pasti akan membuatnya melihatku," ujar Sakura pelan, meski begitu Ino tetap bisa mendengar keseriusan di dalamnya.

"Hhh.. kau benar-benar hanya memanfaatkan Sasuke ya. Ya sudahlah, apapun itu kuharap kau tidak akan menangis lagi seperti waktu itu," ujar Ino kemudian.

"Ya, kurahap juga begitu."

\(".)/\(.")/

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi saat Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya, gadis itu segera mencuci wajahnya dan segera beranjak ke dapur.

Sekolah dimulai pukul setengah delapan pagi, dan itu masih lama. Ia mempunyai banyak waktu untuk membuat bekalnya sendiri pagi ini.

Sakura tersenyum senang saat mendapati banyak bahan mentah yang masih segar-segar di kulkas rumahnya, terfikir olehnya untuk membuatkan Gaara bekal yang sama dengannya. Gadis itu pun segera menyiapkan bahan-bahannya, lalu dengan bersenandung kecil, gadis itu pun mulai memasaknya.

\(".)/\(.")/

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, dengan senyum yang terus tertera di wajahnya, Sakura pun mengeluarkan dua kotak _bento_ dari dalam tasnya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas, dan sedikit terkejut karena orang yang dicarinya sudah meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dengan menenteng dua kotak _bento_, berusaha mencari Gaara yang diyakininya belum jauh dari tempat itu.

Benar saja, ia melihat Gaara yang tengah membelakanginya berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Sakura baru saja ingin berteriak memanggil nama Gaara saat Sasuke muncul di hadapannya dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Mau memberikan Gaara kotak bekal ini, sekaligus mengajak makan siang bersama," jawab Sakura riang.

"Untukku saja," ujar Sasuke egois seraya menarik bungkusan yang berisi _bento_ untuk Gaara.

"Ihh, kau apa-apan sih! Ini untuk Gaara, bukan untukmu!" ujar Sakura kesal seraya berusaha mengambil kotak bekalnya, walau tindakannya itu sia-sia karena Sasuke tetap dapat mempertahankan benda itu di tangannya.

"Percuma saja kau memberikannya, lihat itu," perintah Sasuke seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Benar saja, Sakura dapat melihat Gaara yang tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Matsuri seraya menenteng sebuah kotak bekal, tidak lupa senyum yang terus tertera di wajah pria itu.

Seketika Sakura merasakan sakit yang menusuk di jantungnya, Sasuke benar, harusnya ia cukup tahu diri bahwa Gaara kini bukan lagi miliknya, yeah, walau sejak awal dia memang tidak pernah memiliki pria itu

"Sakura?" sapa Gaara saat melihat Sakura yang tengah berdiri di koridor sekolah dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Aaa… hai," balas Sakura canggung.

"Kau mau makan siang dengan kami?" tawar Gaara.

"Tidak, Sakura akan makan siang denganku di atap sekolah," ujar Sasuke menjawab tawaran Gaara, sedang Sakura hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah, kami duluan. Ja," ujar Gaara tersenyum seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hey, kenapa kita tidak makan dengannya saja? Siapa tahu dia tertarik dengan bekal buatanku," ujar Sakura yang terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Hn, kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa? Kau hanya akan menangis melihat kemesraan mereka. Aku berani jamin bahwa Gaara tidak akan melirik bekal buatanmu ini," ucap Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura menuju atap sekolah.

Mereka berdua pun sampai di atap sekolah, Sasuke segera duduk di tempat yang dirasanya nyaman dan Sakura pun duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang memakan bekal buatannya begitu lahap, jauh dalam hatinya ia sangat senang melihatnya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Hn. Meski tomatnya kurang banyak," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia membuatkan seseorang bekal, dan itu artinya Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang mencicipi _bento_ buatannya.

Sakura sedikit teringat ucapan Sasuke tadi, Pria itu benar. Andai saja saat ini ia tengah makan siang bersama dengan Gaara dan Matsuri, ia pasti hanya akan meneteskan air mata melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke seraya menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum tulus.

DEG.

Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya seolah tidak peduli, walau tujuan utamanya adalah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya.

'Tch, dia manis sekali,' batin Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berlalu, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke telah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Keduanya pun bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Besok tomatnya harus lebih banyak dari hari ini," ujar Sasuke seraya menyerahkan kotak _bento_ Sakura.

"Besok? Kenapa aku harus membuatkanmu lagi besok? Lagipula ini awalnya 'kan untuk Gaara," protes Sakura.

"Hn, aku ini pacarmu. Sudah sewajarnya kau membuatkanku bekal tiap hari. Lagipula masakanmu jauh lebih baik dari masakan kantin," ujar Sasuke cuek seraya melangkah ringan menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura sedikit tercengang mendengarnya, tanpa disadarinya rona kemerahan menjalar cepat di wajahnya. Baru kali ini ada yang memuji masakannya, walau bandingannya adalah masakan kantin.

Dengan senyum yang tertera di wajah cantiknya, Sakura pun segera beranjak menyusul Sasuke. Jauh dalam hatinya, lagi-lagi gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih yang sangat tulus pada pria yang sudah menghiburnya beberapa kali ini.

\(".)/\(.")/

"Kau tersenyum terus sejak tadi," ujar Gaara saat Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum sendiri, membuat seisi kelas menatapnya heran.

"Aaa… itu, hari ini aku senang sekali," jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya.

"Karena?" Tanya Gaara sedikit penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun memuji _bento_ buatanku." Sasuke-kun? Hn, kali ini Sakura mencoba menyebut nama Sasuke dengan embel-embel 'kun' dengan harapan Gaara sedikit bereaksi dengan panggilannya ini.

"Kau membuatkannya bekal?" Tanya Gaara yang tidak berpengaruh dengan panggilan Sakura untuk Sasuke tersebut.

Wajar saja Gaara tidak tahu, karena saat pria itu menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura, bekal buatan Sakura telah berada di tangan Sasuke. Mungkin saja pria itu menyangka bahwa itu adalah bekal milik Sasuke yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura sedikit ragu, karena pada kenyataannya bekal itu dibuatnya bukan untuk Sasuke.

"Oh," respon Gaara singkat seraya mengambil buku dari tasnya dan mulai membacanya.

Sakura lagi-lagi harus menelan kekecewaan melihat reaksi Gaara, padahal gadis itu sudah 'menjual' nama Sasuke, tetapi Gaara tidak memberikan reaksi yang diharapkannya. Sakura bahkan ragu jika pemuda itu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan olehnya tadi.

Gadis itu tidak tahu, bahwa Gaara kini sedang berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Pasalnya, pria itu cukup terganggu dengan fakta bahwa Sakura membuatkan seseorang bekal, padahal Sakura bahkan tidak pernah membuatkan bekal untuknya.

\(".)/\(.")/

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore saat Kaa-san Sakura menyuruh gadis itu membeli bahan makanan di swalayan terdekat. Tidak ingin mengecewakan Kaa-sannya, Sakura pun segera menuju swalayan tersebut, walau dengan setengah hati karena saat ini dia sedikit lelah.

Saat melintasi sebuah rumah makan yang cukup mewah, tiba-tiba seseorang yang ia kenal keluar dari tempat itu dengan merangkul seorang wanita. Sakura sempat berhenti sejenak untuk menegurnya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura di belakangnya. Oke, ini saatnya. Pria itu pun segera mempererat rangkulannya pada wanita di sebelahnya, berharap Sakura akan marah melihatnya.

"Aa.. Sakura," sapa Sasuke datar.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Hn, kencan."

Ini dia, Sakura pasti akan marah dan merasa dipermainkan olehnya. Gadis itu akan memohon-mohon kepadanya dan mengemis cintanya, ah Sakura Haruno akan segera menjadi mainan yang sempurna untuknya.

"Oh," respon sakura singkat seraya melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat pria itu berhasil menyamakan langkah mereka, wanita yang dikencaninya tadi ditinggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Hn, kau ini pacarku. Harusnya kau marah melihatku kencan dengan gadis lain," ujar Sasuke frustasi.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke heran, sedetik kemudian gadis itu kembali melangkah.

"Pacar ya? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapmu," ujar Sakura dengan polosnya.

Sasuke bagai disambar petir mendengarnya, pasalnya, baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Kebanyakan siswi di sekolah, meskipun telah memilik orang disukai, pasti akan tetap luluh juga dengan pesonanya. Itulah mengapa Sasuke yakin sebelumnya bahwa Sakura pastilah menyukainya.

"Kau masih menyukai Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_, membuat semburat kemerahan menjalar di wajah Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab, tetapi reaksi gadis itu sudah merupakan jawaban bagi Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus pelan, ternyata perjuangannya untuk mempermainkan Sakura lumayan berat, untunglah dia tipe pria yang menyukai tantangan, semakin sulit 'mangsanya' maka ia akan dengan semangat berusaha menaklukkannya.

Sasuke tidak bodoh, dia cukup sadar bahwa Sakura menjadikannya pelarian untuk mendapatkan perhatian Gaara. Tetapi ini adalah permainan yang dibuatnya olehnya, oleh karena itu ia tidak boleh kalah. Ia bersumpah akan membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya, memohon-mohon cintanya, dan kemudian dia dengan senang hati akan mencampakkan gadis itu.

\(".)/\(.")/

Seperti kemarin, hari ini Sakura bangun lebih pagi demi menyiapkan bekal. Jika kemarin ia membuatkan bekal untuk Gaara, maka hari ini bekal itu ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

Komentar Sasuke akan masakan buatannya membuatnya tampak lebih semangat kali ini. Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah karena –walaupun awalnya ia tidak berniat demikian- telah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelariannya demi mencari perhatian Gaara. Konyol, tapi toh Sasuke juga tidak serius padanya.

Teringat komentar Sasuke kemarin, gadis itu segera membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa tomat untuk ditambahkannya ke dalam bekal Sasuke. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke menyukai tomat, berbeda dengan Gaara yang kurang menyukai buah itu, itulah sebabnya mengapa bekal buatan Sakura kemarin hampir tidak mengandung tomat sama sekali.

\(".)/\(.")/

jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua begitu membosankan bagi Sakura, entah mengapa ia ingin cepat-cepat memberikan _bento_ buatannya kepada Sasuke dan menanti komentar pria itu.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura terus tersenyum sejak tadi. Membayangkan Sasuke memuji masakannya merupakan kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Sakura tidak menyadari, bahwa sejak tadi Gaara memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, mungkin pria itu sedikit heran mengapa Sakura bisa tersenyum begitu bahagia di pelajaran membosankan ini.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara pelan saat bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Sakura yang baru akan mengambil bekal buatannya pun menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Bisa temani aku ke Konoha _mall_ sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Gaara.

"Eh?" sakura sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Gaara, bukannya pria itu biasanya pulang dengan Matsuri?

"Kau tahu, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kita pulang bersama terakhir kali. Terkadang aku rindu saat-saat di mana kita pulang berdua, jadi kurasa sebaiknya aku mengajakmu kali ini. Kau mau?" terang Gaara.

Sakura terdiam sejenak mencerna perkataan Gaara, ada rasa bahagia di hatinya saat mendengar kata rindu terucap dari bibir pria itu. Rasanya begitu membahagiakan mendengar ajakan Gaara tersebut, sehingga Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah terdiam cukup lama dan membuat Gaara menyadari sesuatu.

"Aaa.. _gomen ne _Sakura. Aku lupa kalau kau akan pulang bersama Sasuke," ujar Gaara dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kecewa, membuat Sakura tersadar seketika dari acara berdiam dirinya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak pulang dengan Sasuke hari ini, dia ada pelajaran tambahan," ujar Sakura berbohong. Alasan konyol, mana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal jenius itu mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan? Untunglah Gaara tidak menyadari kebohongannya yang aneh itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada Matsuri," ujar Gaara kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, walau ia juga merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke, Sakura jadi teringat akan bekal yang dibuatkannya untuk pria itu. Sakura pun segera mengambil kotak bekal yang sudah dibungkusnya dan bergegas menuju kelas Sasuke .

Gaara tampak sedikit tersenyum lega melihat senyum Sakura, entah mengapa ia merasa senang saat mengetahui Sakura akan bersamanya siang nanti. Pria itu sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Sakura dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dan bergegas keluar kelas.

"Untuk Sasuke ya?" gumam Gaara namun terdengar oleh Sakura

"Iya," jawab Sakura pendek disertai senyum lebar di wajahnya, senyum yang mampu membuat rasa senang Gaara luntur seketika.

\(".)/\(.")/

Sakura sedikit celingukan mencari sosok Sasuke di kelas pria itu, rasanya sejak tadi dia sama sekali tidak melihat pria rambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam. Sakura baru saja akan bertanya pada salah satu murid di kelas itu saat Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan mengagetkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke datar namun cukup membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sa-suke, kau mengagetkanku tahu!"

"Hn."

"Aku kemari untuk memberikan ini untukmu," ujar Sakura seraya menyerahkan kotak bekal kepada Sasuke. Tanpa disadari gadis itu, dia dan Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat itu.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat apa yang diberikan Sakura untuknya, pria itu tidak menyangka Sakura akan benar-benar membuatkan _bento_ untuknya hari ini. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas, dan mendapati bahwa sosoknya dan Sakura kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Pria itu lantas menyeringai seiring dengan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura," ujar Sasuke lembut seraya menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya kemudian,

CUP.

"Kyaaa!"

"LIhat! Lagi-lagi mereka berciuman di tempat umum, kyaaaa!

Para siswi langsung teriak histeris saat melihat Sasuke yang –lagi-lagi- mencium lembut Sakura di hadapan mereka.

Sakura sendiri langsung terbelalak kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke barusan, rona merah di wajahnya menjalar begitu cepat hingga menimbulkan kesan manis di mata Sasuke.

Sakura baru akan mengajukan protes saat matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap tatapan iri dan sinis para siswi yang ditujukan padanya. Oh _god_, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memprotes hal yang paling diinginkan seluruh siswi di sekolah ini tanpa mendapatkan tatapan benci?

Dengan menghela nafas berat, Sakura pun hanya bisa pasrah melihat Sasuke yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Gadis itu segera menarik paksa tangan Sasuke menuju atap sekolah tanpa mengetahui bahwa tindakannya ini membuat para siswi lagi-lagi menatapnya iri.

\(".)/\(.")/

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" ujar Sakura kesal saat mereka tiba di atap sekolah.

"Hn."

"Kenapa menciumku tiba-tiba, hah?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya sekedar memamerkan kemesraan. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Dengan ini, kau sudah menciumku dua kali. Di tempat umum pula," dengus Sakura.

"Tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula kau pacarku," ucap Sasuke seraya mulai menyantap makanannya, pria itu tersenyum senang saat melihat tomat yang begitu mendominasi dalam bekal buatan Sakura itu.

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya mendengus kesal mendengar kalimat cuek Sasuke, kalimat yang sukses membuat wajahnya merah merona karenanya. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Sakura atas ucapannya itu pun meyeringai dalam hati, satu langkah untuk membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya berjalan dengan sukses.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah memakan bekal buatannya, Sakura pun segera membuka tutup kotak bekalnya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Saat tengah asik menyantap makanannya dalam diam, tiba-tiba gadis itu kembali teringat dengan ajakan Gaara tadi di kelas, membuat gadis itu terus tersenyum karenanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hmm?"

"Aku tanya, kau kenapa? Sejak tadi kau terus tersenyum seperti orang gila," ulang Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sudahlah, kau lanjut saja makannya. Hari ini _mood_ku sedang baik, jadi jangan memancing emosiku, oke?" ucap Sakura dengan sedikit nada kesal.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal melihatnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pria itu kembali memakan bekalnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa Sakura kini tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit tatapan bersalah. Sedikit, hanya sedikit. Karena gadis itu tahu, bahwa Sasuke juga mempunyai maksud terselubung dari semua tindakannya ini. _So,_ rugi rasanya kalau dia harus begitu merasa bersalah terhadap pria di hadapannya ini.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

A/N: Udah apdet yey! XD apakah sudah temasuk cepat? Haha^^

Makasih ya all yang udah mereview dan mendukung fic ini, sekali lagi terima kasih =D

Makasih juga yang udah doain kelulusan Yuu, mudah-mudahan Yuu lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, amiiin! XD

Di sini Sakura masih berusaha mengejar Gaara dan Gaara masih belum sadar akan perasaannya. Sasuke sendiri masih memandang Sakura sebagai 'mainan'nya^^

Satu lagi, maaf kalo banyak typo dsb, akhir-akhir ini Yuu sering deg-degan sendiri hingga tidak fokus dalam engerjakan apapun =P

Akhir kata, mohon **REVIEW **ya?^^

.

.

**Special Thanks to :**

**Valkyria Sapphire, Amutia Putri, Uchiha Eky-chan, KristaL, Kurasuke UchiHaruno, vvvv, mayu akira, Haruno blingermvp, miss-Ara-chan, Meity-chan, Putri Luna, Maya, me, Kikyo Fujikazu, Debbie J. Bieber, Niwa Sakura, Uhe. Haha. Hehe, Park Ra Rin, Sky pea-chan, Rurippe no Kimi, Airi Yuuki-chan, Midori Kumiko, Natasya, Skyzhe Kenzou, Hanaxyneziel, Rhan'z Belieber, agnes BigBang, Putri Kecil Kuw, suzuna nuttycookie, Yue Heartphilia, Violet7orange, 4ntk4-ch4n, Nanairo Zoacha, imechan.**

**[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama dsb^^]**

Sekali lagi ;

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirrnyaa apdet juga! XD

Baiklah, saatnya menjawab beberapa review! ^o^/

**Tomat itu buah atau sayur ya? **_Well_, pertanyaan yang –mungkin- gak ada hubungannya dengan cerita –plak- XD. Kalo boleh jujur, saya juga gak tahu jawabannya '-'a #innocent mode. Haha entahlah, klo ada yang tahu harap beritahu Yuu yah! XD

**Jadi tambah pengen nabok Sakura? **Loh, emang Saku salah apa? #sembunyiin Saku di lemari =P. Enak saja, ayang Sasu cuma dipinjem doang ma Saku, aslinya dia milik Yuu –ditabok- XD

**Alur kecepetan? **Wah, jujur saya kurang peka akan hal itu, kadang merasa udah pas, gak tahunya malah kecepetan, atau sebaliknya. Jadi maaf ya klo chap ini kayak gitu lagi^^'.

**Bikin Sasu ngemis cinta Saku? **Wah, itu pasti akan sangat OOC nantinya XD. Sejak awal saya udah nentuin gimana sikap Sasu nantinya, tergantung pandangan reader saja, apakah Sasu terlihat mengemis cinta atau tidak. Meski jujur saya sangat berusaha untuk tidak membuat chara di sini sangat OOC^^.

Buat **RestuAuliaChii **yang udah review panjang lebar beserta sedikit curcol XD, salam kenal dan makassih banyak yaa^^. Saya jadi sedikit tahu mengenai pandangan readers terhadap fic-fic saya XD. SasuSaku lovers? Kebanyakan readers fic saya juga SasuSaku lovers, tapi kalo saya sendiri sih masih termasuk penggemar SasuHina, yay! ^0^/ tapi SasuSaku juga kok, keduanya gak masalah XD. Tenang saja, saya bukan author yang senang bikin fic _sad ending_^^. Terus, saya memang masih tergolong baru loh di FF, haha belom sampe setahun, fic pertama saya saja [yang SasuHina] belom tamat sampe sekarang XD. Ya sudah, review chap ini lagi ya^^/

Yosh, langsung saja ke cerita! _Here we go_! \^3^/

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Sasuke yang hanya menjadikan Sakura sebagai mainan dan Sakura yang menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelarian. Akankah keduanya bersatu dalam ikatan bernama cinta?

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

Oh ya don't like don't read, so jangan di flame ok?^^

**Disclaimer : ** Saia lupa ¬_¬ #dijitak

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku GaaSaku

**Genre : **Romance/ Hurt/comfort / Friendship

•

•

•

**Another Love**

"Pulang duluan?" ujar Sasuke memastikan.

"Yep. Aku ada urusan siang nanti, jadi kau tidak usah menungguku," ujar Sakura seraya merapikan bekas-bekas makan siang mereka. Saat ini mereka memang masih berada di atap sekolah menikmati jam istirahat.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"E-eh? A.. ano, bukan apa-apa," jawab Sakura seraya memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mungkin jujur 'kan?

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu 'kan?" ujar Sasuke semakin curiga, pria itu lalu menarik dagu Sakura sehingga emerald gadis itu bertemu pandang dengan onyxnya.

"Ti-tidak kok. Kau kenapa sih? Rasanya kau jadi cerewet," ujar Sakura seraya menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke, gadis itu juga memasang ekspresi setengah cemberut agar Sasuke percaya padanya.

"Hn, ya sudah. Tapi besok kau harus pulang bersamaku," perintah Sasuke, pria itu kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu karena jam istirahat yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Sakura tersenyum lega mendengarnya, akhirnya Sasuke tidak bertanya apapun lagi dan mau pulang duluan tanpa menunggunya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia tidak jujur saja? Mereka 'kan hanya pacar bohong-bohongan? Entahlah, Sakura sendiri bingung dengan hal ini. Harusnya dia bilang terus terang bahwa ia akan menemani Gaara siang nanti, toh Sasuke juga tidak berhak marah.

"Rasanya jadi membingungkan," gumam Sakura pelan, sangat pelan hingga hanya dirinya sajalah yang bisa mendengarnya.

\(".)/\(.")/

Siang yang begitu membahagiakan, setidaknya itu menurut Sakura. Saat ini, ia dan Gaara tengah berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota Konoha. Setelah mengisi perut mereka di salah satu café terdekat, Gaara mengajaknya untuk melihat-lihat jaket di bagian busana pria. Sepertinya pria berambut merah itu ingin membeli beberapa untuk dirinya.

"Sakura, bisa kau carikan aku jaket yang cocok?" tanya Gaara saat mereka baru saja menginjakkan kaki di bagian busana pria.

"Tidak apa nih?" tanya Sakura balik, gadis itu sedikit ragu dengan pilihannya nantinya.

"Tentu saja, kau 'kan punya selera yang bagus. Lagipula jika tidak suka, tidak akan akan kuambil," terang Gaara.

Sakura pun mengangguk setuju, keduanya lalu berpisah dan mulai memilih-milih jaket yang berada di toko itu.

Sakura sedang mengamati beberapa parka yang sangat cocok dipakai saat musim dingin saat matanya tiba-tiba saja melihat sebuah hoodie berwarna biru dongker dengan motif kotak-kotak sederhana yang berwarna biru muda. Hoodie tersebut menjadi satu-satunya di tempat itu, modelnya pun berbeda dengan yang lainnya, sepertinya _limited edition_.

Sakura segera berlari menuju tempat hoodie tersebut sebelum ada pengunjung lain yang melihatnya, dan ia bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkannya sebelum ada yang melihat. Harga hoodie itu lumayan mahal, tapi masih bisa dijangkau olehnya, kainnya pun dari kualitas terbaik.

"Cocok dengan Sasuke," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum seraya membayangkan Sasuke yang mengenakan hoodie tersebut.

Tunggu! Kenapa ia malah memikirkan Sasuke? Seharusnya ia 'kan sedang mencarikan jaket yang cocok untuk Gaara. Apa boleh buat, toh hoodie tersebut memang sangat cocok untuk Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sakura begitu terkejut begitu mendengar suara Gaara dari arah belakangnya, ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Gaara yang tengah berdiri dengan beberapa buah jaket di tangannya.

"Mmm, sebenarnya belum," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum hambar. Gaara pun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi Sakura yang terasa aneh itu, pria itu lalu melirik ke arah hoodie yang tengah dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Kau yakin memilih itu? Rasanya warna biru tidak cocok untukku," komentar Gaara, pria itu hendak mengambil hoodie tersebut dari tangan Sakura, namun gadis itu menghindar seolah melarang Gaara menyentuh hoodie tersebut.

"I-ini untuk Sasuke," ujar Sakura pelan, gadis itu sedikit merasa bersalah pada Gaara.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, membuat rasa bersalah Sakura semakin besar. Loh, kenapa harus merasa bersalah? Sasuke pacarnya bukan? Meski hanya bohongan, setidaknya hal itu terlihat wajar di mata orang lain. Tidak ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk merasa bersalah pada Gaara.

"Ah, aku akan memilihkanmu beberapa," ujar Sakura memecah suasana yang sempat hening.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah membeli beberapa, rasanya sudah cukup," ujar Gaara seraya mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, Sakura pun segera menuju kasir untuk membayar hoodie yang akan diberikannya untuk Sasuke tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing, tak satu pun dari keduanya yang berbicara. Sakura yang sedikit risih dengan keadaan itu pun menoleh ke arah Gaara yang berada di sebelahnya untuk mengajak pria itu bercerita, namun niat itu terhenti saat melihat ekspresi Gaara saat itu.

Raut wajah pria itu jelas menunjukkan kekesalan dan kekewaan, namun tak urung ekspresinya juga berubah menjadi kebingungan. Terkadang, Sakura juga menemukan ekspresi dingin di wajah pria itu, namun kembali normal tidak lama kemudian.

'Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?' batin Sakura.

\(".)/\(.")/

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju rumahnya, kantung plastik berisi hoodie yang baru saja dibelinya diayunkannya ke depan dan kebelakang. Ia dan Gaara telah berpisah beberapa menit lalu di perempatan, hal ini dikarenakan rumah Gaara yang berbeda satu blok dengan rumahnya.

Ekspresi senang terpampang jelas di wajah gadis itu, lagu _good bye days _milik Yui pun tak henti-hentinya melantun dari bibir mungilnya. Namun semua itu harus sirna saat ia melihat sosok yang dikenalinya berdiri tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya seraya menatapnya tajam.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini? Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan raut kegugupan di wajahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, pria itu malah bertanya balik.

"Ng… ano, aku dari-"

"_Mall_ bersama Gaara?" potong Sasuke.

"Itu kau tahu." Upps! Sakura segera menutup bibirnya dengan tangan mungilnya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, meski terlambat karena Sasuke sudah terlanjur mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Sasuke marah, hal itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Haruskah?" tanya Sakura balik, nampaknya gadis ini malah ingin memperparah masalah.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku ini siapa, hah? Kau **pacar**ku, sudah sepantasnya kau minta izin terlebih dahulu kepadaku," ujar Sasuke emosi.

"Tapi 'kan kita pacarannya cuma bohongan," sanggah Sakura, membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Hah! Yang dikatakan gadis itu memang benar bukan?

"Sudahlah!" ujar Sasuke frustasi, kenapa ia merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh gadis di hadapannya ini?

"Kau marah?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos, padahal jawabannya begitu jelas hanya dengan melihat raut wajah Sasuke.

"Jelas!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi kau tidak punya alasan untuk marah," ujar Sakura lagi-lagi dengan wajah polosnya.

Glek.

Sasuke harus menelan ludah kali ini. Demi tuhan! Kenapa ucapan gadis itu selalu telak untuknya?

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit mengalihkan topik, matanya melirik ke arah kantung plastik yang sejak tadi dibawa Sakura.

"Oh ini. Lihat! Keren 'kan? Ini khusus kubelikan untukmu," ujar Sakura seraya menunjukkan isi kantung tersebut pada Sasuke, wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu senang saat melakukan hal tersebut.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke ketus, walau dalam hati pria itu begitu senang karena ternyata setidaknya Sakura masih memikirkannya meski gadis itu tengah jalan berdua dengan pria yang dicintainya. Uchiha, Uchiha. Kenapa harga diri kalian begitu tinggi?

"Eh? Kenapa? Padahal ini 'kan lumayan mahal, sia-sia deh," ujar Sakura lesu, gadis itu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya karena penolakan Sasuke tersebut.

"Hn, aku bisa membeli yang lebih mahal dan bagus dari itu," ujar Sasuke angkuh.

"Ya sudah!" ucap Sakura kesal seraya beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

Sasuke nampak keheranan karena tingkah Sakura yang bukannya berjalan memasuki rumahnya tetapi malah berjalan melewatinya dan semakin menjauh dari rumahnya, mau kemana gadis itu?

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke datar, suaranya sedikit lebih keras karena jarak Sakura yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Mau ke rumah Gaara memberikan hoodie ini," ujar Sakura acuh.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat Sakura barusan, pria berambut emo itu segera berlari menyusul gadis itu lalu merebut kantung plastik yang berisi hoodie tersebut.

"Mau apa kau? Kemarikan kantungnya!" perintah Sakura, gadis itu jelas merasa kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan merebut kantung palstik yang dipegangnya secara kasar.

"Ini untukku bukan?" ujar Sasuke santai.

"Hah? Bukannya kau menolak?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kapan aku menolak?" tanya Sasuke dengan gayanya yang dibuat se-stoic mungkin, membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kemarikan hoodienya, itu untuk Gaara!" ujar Sakura keras kepala.

"Hn, Gaara tidak akan cocok dengan warna biru dongker seperti ini," ujar Sasuke cuek.

"Setidaknya Gaara pasti mau menerimanya," uajr Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah kukatakan, ini untukku bukan? Berarti barang ini sudah menjadi milikku," ujar Sasuke juga keras kepala.

"Ya sudah, dengan begini kita impas! Hehe," ujar Sakura seraya nyengir ala Naruto, rupanya gadis itu sengaja menjebak Sasuke agar mau menerima hoodie pemberiannya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu semudah ini?" ujar Sasuke kesal karena merasa terjebak.

"Eh?"

Tanpa memedulikan keadaan Sekitar, Sasuke segera menarik dagu Sakura cepat dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Sakura yang tidak menyangka hal itu sebelumnya pun begitu terkejut hingga tanpa sadar membuka bibirnya, memberikan akses bagi Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

_Kuso!_ Hey, ini di tempat umum tahu! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Tidak, lebih parahnya, bagaimana jika orang tuanya melihat?

Sakura jelas menatap cemas ke arah gerbang rumahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, gadis itu mati-matian berdoa pada Kami-sama agar tak satu pun orang yang keluar dari rumahnya saat itu.

Merasa keduanya hampir kehabisan nafas, Sasuke pun menyudahi ciumannya. Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi seringai, pria itu lalu memandang wajah memerah Sakura puas.

"Dengan ini baru impas," ujar Sasuke santai, pria itu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terengah-engah karena ciumannya barusan.

"Sasuke _baka_!" maki Sakura, meski ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan mengubris makiannya tersebut.

\(".)/\(.")/

Gaara tengah memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, di sebelahnya, tampak Matsuri yang sedang bercengkrama ria dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Waktu memang telah menunjukkan jam istirahat, dan pasangan kekasih itu telah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Kini keduanya tengah berada di kelas Matsuri sembari menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

"Gaara," panggil Matsuri pelan, gadis itu lalu berdiri di sebelah Gaara yang tengah memandang ke luar jendela.

"Hn," jawab Gaara singkat, sepertinya pria itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Matsuri kemudian, namun tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Gaara. Gadis berambut coklat itu pun lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandangan kekasihnya itu.

"Sakura dan Sasuke?" gumam Matsuri, itu kah yang tengah dilihat oleh pacarnya? Di bawah sana, tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran nampak Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka sambil sesekali bercanda ria.

"Mereka berdua sangat serasi, benar 'kan?" tanya Matsuri seraya tersenyum ke arah Gaara. Gaara pun sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Matsuri tersebut, entah mengapa ia merasakan perasaan ngilu di hatinya saat mendengar penuturan pacarnya itu.

"Hn, kurasa begitu," jawab Gaara datar, ia tidak sadar bahwa nada suaranya menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, sehingga membuat Matsuri mengernyit heran.

"Yeah, walaupn Sasuke itu tipe cowok _playboy_, tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar menyayangi Sakura," komentar Matsuri –lagi-.

"_Playboy_?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Yep. Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Matsuri balik.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah dekat dengannya sebelum ini," jawab Gaara.

"Aneh, harusnya kau cukup mengenalnya karena ia pasti lumayan dekat dengan Sakura yang notebene adalah sahabatmu," gumam Matsuri.

"Lupakan. Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan _playboy_ tadi?" tanya Gaara ulang.

"Yah, sebelum ini 'kan Sasuke terkenal suka mempermainkan wanita, meski begitu para cewek yang memujanya tetap saja banyak," ujar Matsuri menjelaskan.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, sejak pacaran dengan Sakura, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi terlihat bersama gadis lain. Dia pasti benar-benar menyayangi Sakura," ujar Matsuri menenangkan Gaara yang terlihat khawatir itu.

Gaara tidak mengubris perkataan Matsuri barusan, sepertinya sesuatu kembali mengganggu pikirannya. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini hati dan pikirannya terasa semakin rumit.

\(".)/\(.")/

"Gaara?" ujar Sakura terkejut saat mendapati Gaara yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, diliriknya jam yang menggantung di salah satu sudut rumahnya, pukul delapan malam.

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya berkunjung, tidak boleh?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Gaara tersebut, tidak boleh? Tentu saja boleh! Meski akrab dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, Gaara jarang sekali berkunjung ke rumahnya seperti ini.

"Tentu saja boleh! Masuklah, kami baru saja selesai makan malam," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum. Gaara pun memasuki rumah sederhana itu dan menuju ruang tengah.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara.

"Hm?"

"Kau, apa kau sungguh-sungguh pacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara seraya memandang Sakura, sepertinya pria itu akan berbicara serius kali ini.

"Yep. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura sumringan, dalam hati gadis itu berharap Gaara mengatakan cemburu kepadanya. Narsis!

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau tahu reputasi Sasuke 'kan?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Sakura seraya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Yeah, semua orang mengatakan kalau dia itu _playboy_, kau tahu?"

Aaa.. itu. Yep, sejak awal Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke itu tipe cowok _playboy_. Tapi toh apa pedulinya? Dia tahu Sasuke pasti merencanakan sesuatu terhadapnya, tapi dia tidak berhak marah karena dia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi intinya, tidak ada masalah dengan gelar itu bukan?

"Aku tahu," ujar Sakura santai.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak, lagipula dia sudah tidak pernah terlihat bersama gadis lain. Mungkin saja sifat _playboy_-nya sudah hilang," ujar Sakura santai meski dalam hati ia ragu mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di depan café beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ya sudah," ujar Gaara pelan, sepertinya ada raut kekecewaan di wajah pria itu, benarkah?

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir padaku?" tanya Sakura iseng.

"Mungkin," jawab Gaara cuek, membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibir karenanya.

"Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu? kau bahkan tidak tahu kau khawatir atau tidak," ujar Sakura cemberut.

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi cemberut milik Sakura itu, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat ekspresi itu.

"Terkadang aku merasa tidak perlu khawatir karena Sasuke terlihat begitu menjagamu, tetapi mendengar predikat yang ia sandang, mau tidak mau aku menjadi khawatir juga. Bagaimana jika dia jalan dengan wanita lain di belakangmu?" jelas Gaara.

"Tidak mungkin," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar meski hambar. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sasuke memang sudah berhenti meladeni para _fan girls_nya sejak –berpura-pura- pacaran dengannya, tapi itu tidak jadi jaminan bahwa sifat _playboy _pria itu sudah hilang. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar jalan dengan wanita lain di belakangnya? Atau lebih parahnya bercinta dengan wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuannya?

DEG.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan sakit di daerah dadanya, perasaan yang sama saat ia melihat Gaara dan Matsuri. Ada apa ini? Apa dia menjadi khawatir jika Sasuke berselingkuh di belakangnya? Meski tahu hubungan mereka hanya pura-pura, kenapa hatinya tetap terasa sakit seperti ini?

"Sakura?" panggil Gaara yang merasa khawatir karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja melamun.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmm, ya. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk saja," elak Sakura.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah terlalu lama di sini. Aku akan pulang sekarang, kau istirahat saja," ujar Gaara seraya beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya pamitan dengan kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumam Sakura sepeninggal Gaara. Dalam hati gadis itu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghilangkan perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti hatinya, walau pada akhirnya semua itu percuma dan ia pun tertidur lelap di kamarnya.

\(".)/\(.")/

"Hn, kau kenapa? Sejak tadi kau terus saja tersenyum seperti orang gila," ujar Sasuke sinis, dalam hati ia menduga semua itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Hehe, aku lagi senang saja. Kau tahu? Semalam Gaara berkunjung ke rumahku, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke hanya mendesah bosan mendengarnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tebakannya benar bukan?

Ah, saat ini sepasang kekasih itu tengah berada di ruang kelas Sasuke yang lumayan ramai. Sekolah tiba-tiba saja mengadakan rapat mendadak sehingga jam pertama hingga kedua kosong, itulah sebabnya mengapa Sakura bisa berada di kelas Sasuke sejak pukul delapan pagi. Tentu saja setelah ia diseret paksa oleh Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Akhir-akhir ini Gaara jadi lebih perhatian terhadapku, apa dia sudah mulai menyukaiku ya?" ujar Sakura narsis, gadis itu tersenyum lebar seraya menerawang saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Kau bilang dia menyukaimu? Lalu apa maksudnya itu?" ujar Sasuke sinis seraya menunjuk ke arah koridor sekolah dengan dagunya.

Sakura pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dan mendapati Gaara yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Matsuri, keduanya terlihat begitu mesra tentu saja.

Aneh, ya aneh. Sakura tetap merasakan sakit di hatinya seperti biasa, tetapi rasa sakit itu tidaklah sebesar dulu, bahkan rasa sakitnya semalam jauh lebih besar dari ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran, awalnya dia mengira Sakura pasti bersedih karena wajahnya menunjukkan demikian, tetapi kemudian wajah gadis itu malah berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung yang entah Karena apa.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura masih tetap berkutat dalam pikirannya, membuat Sasuke kesal karena merasa terabaikan.

"Kalau kau diam terus, aku akan menciummu saat ini juga," ancam Sasuke seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

Heh, dan ternyata cara itu ampuh juga. Sakura langsung saja tersadar dari lamunannya dan bergerak menjauhi wajah Sasuke, wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu merah.

"Kau! Kenapa kau suka sekali menciumku? Dasar mesum!" maki Sakura.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin karena bibirmu enak," jawab Sasuke cuek, dan jawabannya itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Begitukah?" ujar Sakura pelan.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, mana yang lebih enak, bibirku atau tomat?" ah, tampaknya gadis itu sudah melupakan rasa malunya dan mulai bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Percaya diri sekali kau bertanya seperti itu. Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau wajahmu sudah sangat merah," ujar Sasuke seraya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sakura tampak menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk menghilangkan rona kemerahan itu, gadis itu tidak sadar jika ia melakukannya terlalu keras.

"Kalau sekeras itu kau hanya akan membuat wajahmu semakin memerah, dan itu membuat bibirmu jadi semakin mirip tomat," ujar Sasuke santai.

"Eh?"

Jadi, itukah alasan kenapa pria itu suka sekali menciumnya? Karena bibirnya mirip tomat? Hah! Jangan bercanda, itu sama saja menyamakan harga ciumannya dengan harga tomat! Loh? Apa hubungannya?

Akhirnya Sakura pun lebih memilih diam daripada membahas soal tomat lagi, ia punya firasat bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi lebih cerewet jika sudah membahas tentang tomat.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

"Hn?"

"Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu jalan dengan gadis lain semenjak pacaran denganku," ujar Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Gaara semalam.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke heran, kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu?

"Tidak, rasanya agak aneh saja. Kau 'kan _playboy_," ujar Sakura polos.

"Kau saja yang tidak pernah melihatnya," ujar Sasuke usil, ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Sakura atas jawabannya barusan.

"Eh?"

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sakura lumayan merasa _shock _dibuatnya. Jadi Sasuke memang selingkuh di belakangnya? Ah, kenapa hatinya lagi-lagi terasa sakit? Itu hak Sasuke bukan?

"Kenapa diam? Kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

"U-untuk apa aku cemburu," ujar Sakura seraya memalingkan wajahnya, membuat seringai di wajah Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku malah senang jika kau cemburu," ujar Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, membuat seluruh murid di kelas itu menatap iri dengan kemesraan yang mereka tunjukkan.

"Eh?"

Aaa… rasanya Sakura sudah terlalu banyak terkejut hari ini.

\(".)/\(.")/

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke begitu menyukai tomat, padahal kau tidak suka," ujar Sakura riang sambil sesekali tertawa, di sebelahnya, ada Gaara yang sejak tadi terdiam mendengarkan.

Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah berada di taman Konoha yang sering mereka kunjungi saat masih SMP dulu. Entah ada angin apa sehingga Gaara tiba-tiba saja mengajak Sakura ke tempat itu, Sakura tidak keberatan tentu saja, tetapi gadis itu membuat Gaara bingung dengan penampilannya yang sangat rapi seolah akan pergi kencan.

"Dia bahkan mengatakan bahwa bibirku mirip tomat, huh! Tidak dapat dipercaya," ujar Sakura lagi, sepertinya gadis itu terus saja berceloteh meski orang di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Gaara! Kau kenapa sih? Sejak tadi kau sama sekali tidak berbicara, padahal kau yang mengajakku ke tempat ini," ujar Sakura ngambek, membuat Gaara menoleh ke arahnya bosan.

"Itu karena kau yang terus membicarakan Sasuke sejak tadi," ujar Gaara datar, membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Tapi kau juga terus-terus membicarakan Matsuri jika bersamaku," ujar Sakura tidak terima, memang kenapa kalau dia membicarakan Sasuke?

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Gaara begitu terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura tersebut, bukan karena yang dikatakan gadis itu memang benar, tetapi karena ia tidak menyangka gadis itu akan berkata demikian.

"Apakah ini pembalasan?" tanya Gaara berusaha tenang.

"Pembalasan? Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku hanya berkata demikian karena kau protes saat aku membicarakan Sasuke, sedang aku sendiri tidak pernah keberatan saat kau terus saja berbicara tentang Matsuri bahkan sampai mengganggu jam tidurku," tantang Sakura.

Ya, itu memang benar. Sejak Gaara mulai merasa suka pada Matsuri, hingga saat mereka berdua resmi berpacaran, Gaara sering kali curhat kepada Sakura tentang perasaannya ataupun tentang gadis berambut coklat itu. Bahkan tidak jarang cowok itu menelpon Sakura di tengah malam hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatannya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, itu karena Gaara yang sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjawab peryataan Sakura barusan. Pria itu sedang memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura beranjak dari posisinya

"Rasanya hari ini cukup, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaa," ucap Sakura seraya membenahi pakaiannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Gaara datar, meski ia kecewa karena Sakura akan meninggalkannya secepat ini.

"Sasuke mengajakku keluar sore ini, kurasa ini sudah waktunya, aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu," ujar Sakura seraya mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, namun langkahnya harus terhenti saat dirasanya tangan Gaara yang menahannya untuk tinggal di tempat.

"Gaara? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran, namun pria yang menahannya itu tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Gaara?" panggil Sakura sekali lagi.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja," ujar Gaara yang seolah baru tersadar seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya pun hanya menaikkan alis sebelah kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pria itu.

Gaara tidak segera meninggalkan tempat itu sepeninggal Sakura, rasanya terlalu banyak yang mesti ia pikirkan saat ini. Kenapa ia tidak suka mendengar Sakura membicarakan Sasuke? Kenapa perasaannya begitu sesak melihat Sakura yang berdandan rapi karena akan kencan dengan Sasuke?

Sorot mata Sakura terhadapnya kini bahkan telah berubah, gadis itu tidak lagi melihatnya dengan pandangan memuja seperti dahulu. Bukannya Sakura menyukainya? Seharusnya gadis itu lebih memilih bersamanya ketimbang Sasuke. Ah Gaara, kenapa kau menjadi egosi begini?

Padahal dia tahu persis akan perasaan Sakura terhadapnya, tetapi ia yang sudah terlanjur menyukai Matsuri menolak gadis itu secara terang-terangan. Pria itu bahkan tidak membiarkan Sakura mengucapkan cintanya dengan alasan takut menghancurkan persahabatan mereka.

Keputusan yang tepat, itu menurutnya. Tetapi kenapa sekarang ia seperti menyesali keputusannya tersebut?

Ia tidak boleh egois, Sakura berhak mendapatkan cinta yang lain, dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk menghalanginya. Meski begitu, kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sesak hanya karena melihat Sakura bersama pria lain? Perasaan yang bahkan tidak pernah dirasakannya terhadap Matsuri sekalipun.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya?

.

.

.

**To be Contimue**

.

.

A/N : Hehe, maaf kalo kurang panjang dan sangat kurang memuaskan^^'. Maklumlah, saya sebagai mahasiswa baru sudah harus mengurus beberapa keperluan ini itu yang lumayan menyita waktu. Meski begitu saya usahakan untuk mengapdet semua fic saya seminggu sekali. Berhubung ada empat, berarti satu fic sebulan sekali, kekekeke XD –plak-

Okelah, doakan Yuu agar selamat saat OSPEK nanti-_- rasanya pengen bolos aja. Hah! Oh ya, bagi yang sudah fave dia-diam, ataupun baca diem-diem, review dong! Tapi saya gak maksa, solanya saya juga paling hobi menjadi _silent reader_, hehe^^'.

.

.

**Special Thanks to :**

**Putri Luna, Kikyo Fujikazu, Yue Heartphilia, Eky-chan, Meity-chan, Natasya, me, Violet7orange, vvvv, d3rin, ermaMothredglitte, Valkyria Sapphire, Debbie J. Bieber, Nanairo Zoacha, imechan, .Hehe, uchiha priz alexa runo, asadia, Mi-chan, Meyrin kyuchan, riachan-uciha, cherryy mijeje, 4ntk4-ch4n, Aoi-san, TaroChiha, Chwyn, Mikan Kuchiki, Dae Uchiha, uchiharuno phorepeerr, RestuAuliaChii.**

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb^^]

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
